The invention relates to a combustion driven setting tool for driving fastening elements such as known from DE-OS 22 26 598, for example. This type of known setting tool is comprised of a housing; a piston guiding cylinder which is displaceably mounted in the direction of the cylinder longitudinal axis of its cylinder in the housing; a piston guided in the piston guiding cylinder for driving a fastening element into a receiving material; a receiving assembly for the fastening element lying coaxial to the piston guiding cylinder, which when viewed in the driving direction lies in front of the piston driving cylinder and is displaceable relative to same; and an elastic setting device, that permanently acts to separate the receiving assembly and the piston guiding cylinder.
In the case of the known setting tool, a fastening element is placed in the receiving device, whereby the fastening element projects forward beyond the receiving assembly. If the setting tool is then urged with its opening against a receiving material, the fastening element is initially supported on the receiving material and urges the piston rearwardly into its starting position in the piston guiding cylinder. Then a further displacement of the piston guiding cylinder and the receiving assembly occurs in the direction towards the rear end of the setting tool, in order to receive a cartridge. If ignition occurs in this condition, then a very powerful recoil occurs, because the force is transmitted via the fastening element directly to the setting tool. In addition, it is a drawback in that in the case of the known setting tool, only fastening elements of a pre-determined length can be used, for which purpose the opening end of the piston has an additional recess.